Sanctuary
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: Oneshot Songfic for Amarine Nightshade. SesshHekele. Hekele is staying in the Western Palace with Sesshoumaru, and he invites her to an annual ball that is being held there. What else does he have in store for her?


**Sanctuary**

Hi! This is another one-shot for Amarine Nightshade! She was the first person to correctly describe the picture I told my reviewers to go find on Kachie's deviant art account. As a matter of fact, she was the first person to _try_ to find the pic too...you go girl!

Ok, she requested another Hekele/Sesshoumaru one-shot. For those of you not familiar with my work, Hekele is my original character from my stories, 'Kagome's Song and Inuyasha's Love,' and it's sequel, 'Loving Thru the Trials of Love.' Kachie, the girl mentioned above, is also a character in those stories.

Amarine Nightshade gave me free reign over the song she wanted me to use, as well as the genera, so, since she likes Japanese music, but I still wanted my readers to understand the song, I decided to use 'Sanctuary' by Hikaru Utada, which is the English theme for Kingdom Hearts II. This song kicks ass. The Japanese version, 'Passion' is awesome too, but like I said, I wanted you all to be able to understand the lyrics, so I used the English version. I hope ya'll enjoy this fic...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru or the song...but I really wish I owned both...after all, Sesshoumaru is so smexy...Oh! And some lyrics to the song are actually sung backwards, so that's how they are written in this fic. To figure out what they say, just read the words from right to left...I promise, it's not hard, and you'll know the lyrics when you see them...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Ahh...  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

Hekele stroked Rin's hair gently as she read her a bedtime story. The child was far from tired, however it was getting late, and Hekele had thought to put her to sleep. It was proving to be quite difficult.

"Hekele-chan, Rin wants to stay awake! Rin went to bed early last night, so Rin should be able to stay up later tonight!" the child protested as Hekele ended the story.

Hekele shook her head, "You went to bed early last night because you were tired, not because Sesshoumaru-sama or I made you Rin-chan...that is no excuse to stay up later tonight...now go to sleep..."

Rin pouted, but ceased her protests and crawled under the covers of her bed. Hekele gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, tucked her in, and left the room quickly, not wanting to get suckered into a secret trap.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her on the other side of the door as she closed it. "She is becoming willful, isn't she?" he asked lightly. Hekele smiled.

"Quite...I bet she'll put up an even bigger fight tomorrow night...it's part of being a little girl..." she replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Are you going off to bed as well then?" Hekele nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired; that munchkin wore me out..." she said. Sesshoumaru gave a slightly curt nod, and offered her a small half-smile.

"Then good-night." He gave her a short bow and began walking to his own quarters, leaving Hekele standing there semi-sadly as she turned to go to the room next to Rin's, her designated sleeping sanctuary whilst staying in Sesshoumaru's palace. What she wouldn't give for a bit more affection from Sesshoumaru; she knew he loved her, so why couldn't he show it more, even if only in private?

**_In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_**

Hekele giggled as she chased Rin through the gardens; the little girl had wanted to play a game of tag, and so a game of tag she'd play. Hekele grinned as she saw Rin dart around a corner, and then leapt over a hedge, catching the young girl by surprise as she lifted her into the air triumphantly. Rin crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's cheating Hekele-chan! You can't jump over them like that!" Hekele would have believed the young girl's upset demeanor, however, there was a grin threatening to show through her small lips, and so Hekele only twirled her in a circle and tossed her into the air. Rin was giggling uncontrollably as she fell back into Hekele's waiting arms, feeling secure that she would be caught by her mother figure.

"Playing again? You'll be lucky not to pass out from fatigue if you try to keep up with her."

Hekele turned to Sesshoumaru with a wide smile on her face, gently setting Rin on the ground, "And how would you know this, Sesshoumaru-sama? Have you had the experience first hand?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he approached the two, ruffling Rin's hair lightly when she ran up to hug him. "This Sesshoumaru does not play games; I simply win."

Hekele nodded a bit, still smiling, before replying to his comment, "I think that you should try to play them once in a while; you might find winning more gratifying that way."

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod, as if to say without words that he was mulling over the thought, before speaking again, "I suppose that is a possibility."

Sensing that it was time for her to become scarce, Rin said that she was off to find Master Jaken so that she could make him pretty. The little girl promptly took off in the direction that she knew him to be in; towards the palace.

Hekele watched her go for a moment before speaking, "So, to what do I owe the honor? I thought you were going to be busy all day stuck in those infernal meetings and lordly duties of yours?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes a bit, but allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"I may be a respected lord, but that doesn't mean that my 'infernal meetings and lordly duties' do not bore me to tears from time to time," he replied. Hekele smirked.

"So you sought me out to relieve your boredom? How kind of you..." she responded sarcastically. Sesshoumaru's smile turned into a grin.

"I thought so as well."

_**My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
**_

At Hekele's predicted eye roll, Sesshoumaru spoke again, "I do apologize for this, having to be tied up rather than showing you around the grounds and palace as I said I would."

Hekele offered him a genuine smile, "It's all right; I understand that you're busy. I actually expected something like this to happen, so it's all right. Just promise to set aside at least _some_ time for just the two of us while I'm here?"

Sesshoumaru smiled again and nodded, "I promise. Actually, that has to do with why I came here to you."

Hekele looked at him curiously, "Oh? And how's that?"

Sesshoumaru gently took her hand and drew her nearer to him, "...One week from now, there is going to be a ball of sorts held in which the lords and ladies of the North, East, and South will be attending. It is annual, and this year it falls upon the West to host it. I was hoping that you would accompany me as my escort." Hekele blushed profusely at his request, but managed to nod.

"I'd be honored Sesshoumaru-sama. But you and I both know that I don't have a kimono nice enough for the occasion, and I wouldn't want to embarrass you..." she confessed. Sesshoumaru's smile widened a bit.

**_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now..._**

"That should be the least of your concerns; I already took that into consideration and ordered a seamstress for you. All you must concern yourself with is not giving into your klutzy tendencies that night..." he teased gently. Hekele narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You make it sound like I trip over grass...I'm not _that_ klutzy..." she defended. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes a bit.

"I've seen you trip over grass, that was a poor example..."

"I was tired!"

"Then there was that pole in your era..."

"I was stressed _and _tired! Be nice!"

"Why? I'm rather enjoying the red that's steadily taking over your face..."

"Jerk..."

Sesshoumaru smiled once more and placed a tiny kiss on her hand, "Why, thank you."

_**I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...  
**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the content smile that graced his features as he peered into Hekele's room at her sleeping form. Rin had fallen asleep whilst Hekele had been reading a book to her, apparently, for the said book was still clutched in Hekele's hand. Sesshoumaru had been passing by to bid the two good-night when he had detected their scents in Hekele's room.

Sesshoumaru walked in silently and made his way to the bed, where Hekele was propped up in a corner with Rin laying in her lap. He carefully took the book from Hekele's hand and set it on a nearby table, and then took Rin gently from her lap and carried the child to her room. After tucking the sleeping girl into her bed, he returned to Hekele's room.

Hekele still rested against the corner, and after peeling her bedspread back a bit, Sesshoumaru carefully lifted her into his arms and placed her beneath the covers. He tucked her in as he had done Rin, but lingered in the room. He sat on the edge of her bed and absently allowed one of his hands to stroke her hair away from her sleeping face. He tensed when she suddenly mumbled something incoherently in her sleep and curled herself into a ball. After realizing that she was still sleeping, he relaxed a bit and allowed a ghost of a smile to reveal itself on his seemingly calm face.

"You are a great worry to me. Never before has this Sesshoumaru's nerves been so deeply raked. How utterly strange..." he said quietly, before bending down and placing a tiny kiss on her cheek. He rose from his perch on the bed then and silently made his way to her door. He paused and looked back at her sleeping form only when he was about to close it behind him.

"Goodnight Hekele-chan..."

**_In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_**

"Hekele-sama! Stop your fidgeting! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama will surely not be impressed with you if this kimono doesn't turn out correct due to your incessant need to move around!" the seamstress said tiredly. Hekele blushed a bit and once more tried to stand still. It was difficult, however, since it was the fourth time in the past four days that she had been asked to stand on a stool while designs, measurements, cuts, and alterations were made for her kimono. It wasn't her fault that she was tired of it...

"I'm sorry...it's just, I'm not used to all this...especially the standing still on a stool part..." she admitted. The seamstress smiled at her then, an impish sort of smile at that.

"I understand...you're nervous aren't you? Are you afraid that you'll embarrass Lord Sesshoumaru-sama at the ball? Is that why you can't stay still?" she questioned knowingly. Hekele blushed a bit once more.

"I suppose that may be part of it...yes. I've never been to a party this important and formal before...and embarrassing Sesshoumaru-sama there would be unforgivable..." she consented. The seamstress nodded as she pinned up part of Hekele's kimono.

After removing the excess pins from her mouth, she spoke, "Well, obviously Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has faith in you, or else he'd not have invited you. Perhaps you must have more faith in yourself...can you dance?"

Hekele nodded a bit, "Yes, I can dance relatively well. I wish I knew more though; it'd come in handy..." The seamstress returned the nod, though Hekele didn't see.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru-sama took that into consideration just as he took your need for an adequate party kimono into thought," she replied. She stood back to examine her work on Hekele's frame and nodded to herself satisfactorily before carefully helping Hekele remove the outer layers of the kimono. Once that was done and it was safely folded and packed away into a cloth wrapping, the seamstress took the blindfold off of Hekele, who gave her a half-hearted glare.

"I really wish you'd let me see the kimono...I'm the one who'll be wearing it after all..." she said. The seamstress smiled her impish smile once more, so that Hekele could only roll her eyes.

"It's a surprise for you as well as Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, Hekele-sama..." she said, taking the large bundle in her hands and walking towards Hekele's door. Hekele followed her as she shrugged on an over layer to her clothing.

"I can't help but be curious..." she said, opening it for the seamstress politely. The other female demon smiled at her once more, more serenely this time.

"I promise, all your friends and the Ladies of the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Lands will all recognize you as the most beautiful demoness at the ball; I can honestly swear this to you. It would be unfit for Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's escort to be less spectacular in both beauty and etiquette than any other female present."

Hekele blushed, suddenly feeling as though some enormous weight had been shoved onto her shoulders, "I sincerely hope I can pull off such a ruse..."

_**My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
**_

"Hekele-chan, stop being so nervous. Rin isn't nervous in the least, so why are you?" Rin asked the older girl as she was getting her face powdered. Hekele sneezed, causing Rin to laugh.

"I can't help it Rin-chan...I suppose I just wish to impress Sesshoumaru-sama...petty though it is, this _is_ an important night..." she replied. The seamstress, who was now Hekele's private 'make-up artist,' scowled at the girl.

"Stop moving your face! I can't paint you up if you keep talking!" Rin bit down a giggle.

"Sorry, that was Rin's fault...don't blame Hekele-chan..." Before the demoness could reply, however, Hekele took advantage of the lack of activity being done on her face.

"And why on earth do you have my kimono covered up again! I still haven't seen what I look like in it, or even what it looks like at all! You blindfolded me when I put it on again!" she complained. Rin giggled.

"Rin's sure it's beautiful Hekele-chan...Rin can't wait to see what your kimono looks like either..." Rin said honestly, still smiling. Hekele sighed, trying to calm down. She said nothing in reply, however, since the seamstress had gone back to working on her face.

88888888888888888

About an hour later, Hekele stood with her back to a full-length mirror, in front of the seamstress and Rin, who was wearing a sky blue kimono with elongated sleeves and pink sakura blossoms and stray petals all over. The girl also adorned a pink obi and her hair was done up in a french braid, courtesy of Hekele. Her face wasn't powdered, though she wore a hint of lip gloss, (also courtesy of Hekele.)

"Are you ready to see yourself Hekele-sama?" the seamstress questioned happily. Rin's own face was one of complete excitement as she nodded to her Hekele-chan. Hekele gave both of them an exasperated look.

"I've been ready to see what you were doing since you started. Come on already!" she whined, both excited and nervous. The seamstress rolled her eyes at the impatient girl and nodded.

"Alright then, close you eyes..." Hekele whined a bit but obeyed. She felt the seamstress turn her around to face the mirror and remove the covering from her kimono.

"Ok Hekele-sama...open your eyes!" the seamstress said happily. Hekele opened her eyes slowly, no longer sure whether or not she really wanted to see. This earned a chuckle from the seamstress, and a giggle from Rin, causing Hekele, who was not partial to being the center of attention, to open her eyes faster.

What she saw made her do a double-take. Parts of her blonde hair had been sectioned off all around her scalp and made into braids, which lay overtop of the rest of her hair and pulled with it into a tight bun on the back of her head. The bun was tied with a long rose-red ribbon, which cascaded down her back to about knee's length. She wore a golden circlet around her forehead with a red gem in the center, and lovely gold earrings with red gems that fell about half-way to her shoulder. (The earrings had belonged to her mother, and someone, probably Rin, must have picked them out from her jewelry box when she found out what the kimono looked like.) Hekele's face was lightly powdered, her eyes outlined in black, and her lips were painted the color of her earrings. Her kimono was white as snow with the trimming of the kimono the same color as her ribbon. Around the bottom of her kimono, outlined in the same rose-red, was a dog demon, who looked to be keeping guard. Hekele wore a matching red obi, and white slipper-like shoes to complete the outfit. Her eyes were like saucers.

"That is not me. That mirror is not real. That cannot be me..." she said disbelievingly. Rin giggled and handed Hekele a smaller mirror and turned her around.

"Look at what's on the back Hekele-chan!" she ordered softly. Hekele held up the mirror so that she could see the reflection of her back against the other. On her back, just above the obi, was another dog demon, this one howling at a sky full of rain. Her.

"It's lovely...I can't believe how beautiful it turned out...thank you..." she said quietly. The seamstress nodded satisfactorily.

"From your scent I could tell that you were a mix of a rain and dog demon, so I tried to incorporate it as best I could...as for your hair, you're friend Kagome suggested it. It's not very conventional...but it looks so perfect with the rest of the clothing that I couldn't resist...you look even lovelier than I thought you would..." she said sincerely. Hekele blushed crimson, causing the seamstress to snap her fingers. "I forgot the blush!" Hekele groaned as she was promptly dragged back into a chair so that she could be touched up.

"I'm sure my cheeks are red enough...just let me go you maniac..."

Rin giggled as she handed over the blush from the vanity.

8888888888888888888

**_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me...  
_**

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when Hekele and Rin rounded the corner to where he was waiting. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that Hekele would look so entirely perfect. Certainly, he had seen her look surprisingly beautiful before, especially at Sango's and Miroku's recent wedding, but he had not expected to go completely speechless while gazing upon her this time. He actually felt a hint of nervousness...

Hekele blushed profusely when Sesshoumaru's gaze lingered upon her, but couldn't help but stare back. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, something she had never seen before, and his clothing matched hers in color and trimming. He wore his armor, and so Hekele couldn't see the full design on his haori, but she found him looking even more handsome nonetheless. How different one person can look with just a change of hair-style...

Sesshoumaru broke the trance, finally finding his voice, "You look...positively stunning Hekele-chan..." he said softly. Hekele's blush increased, both pleased and embarrassed by his reaction.

She tried to speak with her usual chirp, although she was sure it didn't work, "You don't look half bad yourself Sesshoumaru-sama..." Sesshoumaru beamed slightly at this, but still found difficulty with his voice.

Rin watched the two with a bored sort of expression, she had expected Hekele to act self-conscious and silly, but not Sesshoumaru, who normally looked for opportunities like this to poke fun at Hekele. Him not poking fun meant that he was self-conscious too.

"Rin, you look quite lovely as well..." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her with a hint of a smile on his face. Ok, so maybe Rin could forgive him for acting silly too, just because he had finally noticed her clinging to Hekele's sleeve...

8888888888

The three had entered the room together after being formerly announced, and after getting a few gawking stares from Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Kachie, and Kanna, (which couldn't help but make Hekele feel good,) the girl found herself being introduced to the Lords and Ladies of the other lands. She couldn't help but shrink a bit behind Sesshoumaru as this happened; she was quite nervous. The Southern Lady gave her a small polite smile.

"You look quite lovely yourself Hekele-san, you needn't hide behind our handsome host..." she said kindly. Hekele blushed crimson at this and Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes; the Lady of the South had the habit of attempting to embarrass him lightly on the rare occasion he met with her mate and herself, though she had yet to accomplish this goal.

Hekele stepped from behind Sesshoumaru, still blushing, "Arigato my lady..."

Finding her shyness rather charming, the Southern Lady smiled a bit wider and motioned to the Northern and Eastern Ladies, "Would you and Rin care to join us on a walk around the gardens? It'll be a while until dinner is served, and I'm certain the lords have much to discuss..."

Hekele side-glanced Sesshoumaru, who gave a slight nod, before replying, "I'd be delighted, thank you." With that, Rin instinctively took hold of her sleeve and the two followed the Ladies outside towards the gardens, which were beautifully lit with lanterns.

Sesshoumaru watched them go with a smile threatening to play at his lips; he kept it in check, however, as the Southern Lord turned and began speaking to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, she is a gem, and my mate seems quite partial to her..." he said lightly, eyeing Sesshoumaru's reaction to his words. The Eastern Lord gave a slight nod.

"Yes, her shy nature is quite different, and she handles the child well. Where did you find such a lovely demoness? I could have sworn we'd taken all the good ones..." he joked lightly, causing the other lords to chuckle. Sesshoumaru actually gave in to the urge to roll his eyes this time; maybe he'd withstand less ridicule if they knew what he had in store for the night...

Meanwhile, in the gardens, the Northern Lady had taken over the role of the conversationalist, "So, tell us Hekele-san, how did you meet our dear ice prince?"

88888888888888888

**_Snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
Snoitome owt deen I  
_**

"And how have you faired so far this night?" Sesshoumaru asked as he twirled Hekele on the dance floor. Dinner had gone smoothly, though Hekele had been quite red the entire time. They regrettably hadn't had much time to speak to one another, as both Hekele and Sesshoumaru kept being pulled aside at one point or another to speak with various guests.

Hekele smiled at him sincerely, "I'm having a wonderful time...I was nervous at first because I expected everyone to be a pompous ass like you, but the other Lords and Ladies seem rather, dare I say it, nice and down-to-earth." Sesshoumaru chuckled at her brashness and pulled her so that her back was to him.

"Yes, I rather expected you to come to that conclusion; I seem to be the outsider of the group...always have been," he replied, not really caring. Hekele smiled.

"Yes, I know. They've nicknamed you the Ice Prince..." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at this.

"How thoughtful of them."

"I thought it was sweet too," Hekele said jokingly. Sesshoumaru gave her a look, which was returned with a mischievous grin.

"What do you find so amusing?" he asked.

"You, you being the outsider, you getting a nickname, and them living to repeat it."

"I'm not _that _bad am I?" he asked, a grin on his face as well.

"Well, you do hate everything that moves..."

"Almost, but no."

"Do too."

"You have got to be one of the most immature people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting..." Sesshoumaru replied, smirking.

Hekele smiled as he twirled her once more, "I love you too Sesshoumaru."

**_But,  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
Snoitome owt deen I_**

A few hours had passed and Hekele found herself twirling Rin in circles, causing the young girl to laugh. She glanced at Kanna and Kohaku, who had started dancing, with a grin. Those two were so perfect for one another that it made Hekele feel all warm and fuzzy just watching them. She looked past them and saw Kagura, who was dancing with a man with short, untamed brown hair with warm honey-tinted hazel eyes. Hekele smiled at them happily, earning a grin from Kagura when the two locked eyes; it was about time she found someone for herself, and her 'friend' was a trustworthy guy. Hekele was happy for the two.

"Mind if I cut in?" Hekele looked up and saw Sesshoumaru smiling at her. Rin put her hands on her hips.

"No fair! Rin just got to dance and now you're taking Hekele-chan away!" she whined, though both Hekele and Sesshoumaru knew her to be playing. Hekele turned her in the direction of Shippo.

"Looks to me like _he _needs a dancing partner...and having someone close to his height might help...what do you say?" she suggested. Rin grinned and nodded.

"Let's see if Rin can make him blush..." she said mischievously, scampering off after her friend. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he reclaimed Hekele as his dancing partner.

"I think you've officially turned her evil." Hekele grinned.

"No, just partway there..." she replied, falling into step with him as they glided across the floor.

Hekele glanced back to where Kagura and her 'date' were, "Did you happen to notice who Kagura brought with her?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I was a bit surprised, to be honest, but not terribly. Those two seemed to hit it off way back when..." he admitted. Hekele nodded.

"Same here, but still...it's good to see."

Hekele closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru led her across the room, trusting him completely. Never had she ever had as wonderful a time as she was this night. Nothing could make it better, absolutely nothing.

_**You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken...  
**_

"Are you having a pleasant time?" Sesshoumaru asked as the two danced. Hekele nodded, opening her eyes to gaze at his own.

"Best of my life. Are you having a tolerable time?" she asked, a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I certainly hope so." He stopped moving and Hekele gave him a curious look. He motioned to the door out to the gardens, and Hekele nodded in understanding. He led her outside silently, completely unaware of the various sets of eyes watching as he did so.

Inuyasha grinned slightly as he notice Sesshoumaru take Hekele outside, and looked at Kagome from where the two were just leaving the dance floor, "Shall we?" Before Kagome could nod, the Lords and Ladies walked past them silently. When the Southern Lady passed them, she turned to face the two.

"Are you coming or not? It's not everyday we get to spy on your dear brother...or see him show emotion for that matter...this should be fun whether we find anything gossip worthy or not..." she said, winking. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a huge grin on his face.

"No way in Hell they're having all the fun; let's go."

888888888888888888888

Hekele and Sesshoumaru walked through the garden quietly, and Hekele couldn't help but once again admire how beautiful all lit up in the dark. She turned to Sesshoumaru with a smile, "Get tired of entertaining the masses, or dancing?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, linking arms with her.

"Both, but not of your company."

Hekele's smile widened a bit, and she blushed, "Good answer..." Sesshoumaru's smile widened a bit, glad for the time alone with her.

"I promised to make time for the two of us didn't I? I always keep my promises..." he stated superiorly. Hekele rolled her eyes at him.

"Ten minutes in the middle of an annual ball that happens to be extremely important. It's a start..." she joked. Sesshoumaru offered her a look of remorse.

"I apologize..."

Hekele shook her head before placing it on his shoulder, "No, don't. You know I'm joking. You've been busy with all of this..." Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and placed his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad that I can be forgiven..."

Hekele smiled up at him, her head still on his shoulder, "There's nothing to forgive."

**_In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_**

Sesshoumaru led Hekele to a bench and the two sat down, enjoying the peace and quiet. Hekele leaned happily on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so. Sesshoumaru gave her a little squeeze and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing the girl to blush profusely.

"All in all, how has your time here been?" he asked. Hekele smiled.

"It's been wonderful. But I honestly don't know how you live like this. All the special treatment is actually driving me nuts..." she admitted.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "And here I thought you'd enjoy having your every whim catered to..." Hekele shook her head.

"I'm not used to it...and I honestly don't know what to do. I swear, I turn a corner and suddenly there's someone asking me how I'm doing and if I need anything...it's actually kind of scary..." she admitted. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"You're probably the only woman on the face of this earth who thinks so. I suppose that's why I find you _tolerable_..." he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Hekele's eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Oh...so I'm _tolerable_ am I?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Most of the time..." Hekele growled lightly at him.

"Yeah, well, you're a jerk most of the time, so I guess it works out," she retorted. Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead once more.

"Aishiteru Hekele-chan..." he whispered. Hekele blushed crimson, but smiled.

"Aishiteru too Sesshoumaru-sama..."

_**My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
**_

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her a bit and shook his head. "No," he said, "I_ love_ you. More than anything in the world." He watched with satisfaction as Hekele's face turned even redder than before.

"Why Sesshoumaru-sama, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were being nice to me..." Hekele joked lightly, trying to control her blushing. Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"And why wouldn't I be?" he asked teasingly. Hekele leaned her head back onto his shoulder, trying to hide her blush from him.

"Stop making me blush you jerk...cheap shots don't win you brownie points..." she said. Sesshoumaru gave an audible sigh.

"Then why do I even bother to try?" he asked, mischief apparent in his eyes. Hekele narrowed her eyes at him

"What are you up to? You've been acting strangely the whole time I've been here..." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Have I? You seem to be the only one who's noticed..." he stated calmly. Hekele shrugged.

"I have though...you've been more...affectionate than you usually are, and yet, more distant at the same time. Hence the adjective 'strangely'," she replied, eyeing him curiously. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her slightly.

"Well, I have been a bit distracted as of late. Perhaps that is the reason."

Hekele snuggled into his shoulder again, "Oh? And what besides this ball has had you so distracted?"

**_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...  
_**

Sesshoumaru smiled again, looking down at her, "A very intriguing and childish demoness, whose tears summon the rain..." Hekele blushed.

"Uh-huh...and what did she do to merit your attention?" she asked, deciding to play along with his evident mind game.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "She took something from me, and I don't think she's very keen on the idea of giving it back."

Hekele raised an eyebrow, "Your sanity perhaps? No, I'm sure she wouldn't be willing to give _that_ up..." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"No...something else, something more valuable...well, most of the time anyway..." he baited. Hekele looked up at him oddly.

"And...what is this object she took, exactly? I can't think of anything more valuable to you than your sanity..." she teased. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, I'm dying of laughter. I hold certain things in a higher value than my sanity...though right now I'd be very obliged to have _that_ back..." he stated evenly. Hekele smiled.

"What things?" she asked. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked down at her. She almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the lanterns surrounding the two only increased the effect.

"Like my heart, for example. I've taken a lot of time and care to keep it locked away to the point where even I tend to forget that it exists. And this demoness somehow found a way to bypass all the defenses I had in place to keep it hidden, and stole it from me. Can you imagine the nerve of that thief?" he said. Hekele grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I can imagine, and I am pretty sure that she would flat out refuse to give you your heart back if you asked her," she replied. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I feared as much, but I, however, have found a solution to the problem."

Hekele raised her eyebrow once more, "Oh? And what on earth could you have devised to solve this _horrible _problem of yours?"

_**Ooh...  
**_

Sesshoumaru smiled, "It's a compromise of sorts. She can keep my heart to herself for as long as she pleases as long as I can have something in return."

Hekele, now getting a bit confused as to where he was going with this, replied, "And what could you possibly want from a thief like her?" Sesshoumaru's smile widened a bit.

_**My fears...**_

_**My lies...  
**_

He leaned down until his lips almost touched her ear and spoke in a low whisper, "I would very much like for her to be at my side, and live here with me forever..." He pulled back away from Hekele and presented her with a beautiful diamond ring, whose gold band was carved in such a way that it resembled the dog demon on the bottom of her kimono, curled around and guarding the beautiful diamond. This ring was crafted in the feudal era.

Sesshoumaru looked deep into her stunned eyes as he said the five words Hekele had honestly not expected him to say, "Will you be my mate?"

Hekele's cheeks were a bright crimson red, and she was completely and utterly speechless. She knew what she wanted to say, but in her shock no sound came out of her moving lips. Sesshoumaru beamed at her, feeling a sense of pride in being able to surprise her so well. He just wished that she'd actually _say_ something...

Finally, Hekele found her voice, though it was barely above a whisper when she spoke, "I think the demoness can agree to those rather demanding and outlandish terms..." Sesshoumaru's smile took on a look of relief as he leaned down and kissed Hekele gently on the lips, carefully rolling up her sleeve and placing the ring on her finger as he did so.

_**Melt away...  
**_

When he broke the kiss, he placed his forehead on hers and nuzzled her slightly, "Aishiteru Hekele-chan, now and forever."

Before Hekele could reply, however, the two sitting in the bench suddenly heard clapping coming from somewhere downwind. Both Hekele's and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably and they instantly shot apart from one another on reflex. Standing directly downwind, with their auras newly unmasked, were the Lords and Ladies of the other lands, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo, (who had seen Inuyasha and Kagome following Hekele and Sesshoumaru and had in turn followed them.) Inuyasha grinned broadly.

"Well, well, we figured we'd get something to tease you about from this little venture...but _this _Sesshoumaru? I had no idea you could be so...what's the term Kagome?"

"Touchie-feelie, sweet, romantic, thoughtful, caring; take your pick, they all work. Sorry guys, we couldn't resist spying on you...consider it revenge for spying on _us_ when Inuyasha proposed to me..." the smirking girl replied. The Eastern Lord grinned broadly as he and his mate made their way to the embarrassed couple.

He shook Sesshoumaru's hand with mischievous eyes and then turned to Hekele, took her hand, and kissed it gallantly, "Congratulations, _Lady_ Hekele..."

The Eastern Lady hit her mate's arm lightly in mock jealousy but smiled at Sesshoumaru, "It was about time you chose a mate for yourself; we were starting to worry about you and your bachelor status..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as everyone minus Hekele fell into a fit of snickers.

"I'm not sure I approve of the insinuation..."

The Southern Lady was busy admiring the glittering rock on Hekele's finger, "I don't understand Hekele-san, why did he give you a ring?" Hekele smiled.

"Where I come from, it's a way of displaying one's affection when they propose. The _original _thought behind it was that the larger and more valuable the stone, the more love the man held for the woman he had chosen. Although," Hekele said, eyeing Sesshoumaru, "I know better than to believe that nonsense and trust in my heart that Sesshoumaru-sama loves me as much as he says he does..."

The Northern Lady eyed the ring for herself and nodded, "I think you're right...that's _quite _a large diamond...almost unseemly...he must really, truly love you..."

Sesshoumaru growled a bit, "I'm still here, no need to speak as though I've vanished."

Rin just stared at the group for a moment, unmoving as she watched the scene before her. Shippo noticed this and looked at her, concerned. He touched her shoulder and Rin snapped out of her daze, and gave Shippo a smile. She ran towards Hekele and hugged the girl around the waist with such force that she was nearly knocked over.

"Rin?" she asked.

Rin smiled up at her, tears brimming in her eyes, "So you're really Rin's momma now, right? For real?" Hekele's concerned eyes softened and she blushed slightly.

"That's right Rin...I'm your momma now...but you know, I'd be your momma whether or not Sesshoumaru and I ever became mates..." she nuzzled the little girl a bit, "Cuz I love you just as much as I love him..."

The garden was filled with a round of unnecessary 'awes' before the Northern Lord spoke joyously, "I believe it's time to inform the rest of the guests, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, before they begin to wonder where their hosts have gone..." Sesshoumaru's and Hekele's eyes widened considerably when he turned around with his mate and began strolling back towards the ballroom door.

"I believe the duty of informing the guests falls upon _us_, does it not? You've no reason to say a word..." Sesshoumaru said, in an almost pleading tone. The Norther Lord turned around with a large smile on his face.

"But of course I do, neither of you would have said a thing; you live too private a life for your own good Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, it's a wonder you found Lady Hekele-sama at all..."

Hekele cut in there, quite embarrassed, "No, no, no, we'll mention it...just...give us a minute..."

The Northern Lady shook her head, "You're too shy as well, Lady Hekele-sama, you most certainly would have said nothing..."

It was then that the four arguing demons discovered that they were indeed quite alone in the garden. Realizing that the rest of the group had gone on ahead without them to the ballroom, Hekele and Sesshoumaru made a hasty run for the door. They had just reached the doorway when, to their horror, They heard Inuyasha's voice, loud and clear, addressing the guests.

"It is my _great _pleasure to inform you all, that _Lord _Sesshoumaru has proposed to Hekele, and she has graciously accepted. May I present the very upset with me and soon-to-be mates, _Lord _Sesshoumaru and _Lady _Hekele!" he bellowed. As soon as he saw the mortified and raged expressions on Hekele's and his brother's faces, however, he made a hasty run for it.

Sesshoumaru growled. "When I get my hands on his fat little neck, I'm going to wring it like a washrag..." he said in a very low voice, so that only Hekele could hear him. She scowled.

"Can I help?"

"I'd be absolutely _delighted _if you did." The whole ballroom stared at the two and they instantly replaced the frowns on their faces with calmer expressions. They then proceeded to attempt to go through the rest of the night with as few conversations and interactions with the guests as physically possible. The last thing they needed was even _more _attention...

888888888888888

Hekele smiled in on Rin from her bedroom door. The ball had gone on for a few more hours, and most of the guests had gone, save for Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang, who were staying in guestrooms. Rin had fallen asleep during the clean-up, and Hekele had brought her upstairs to bed.

Hekele jumped slightly when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her on the side of her forehead. "Don't scare me like that! No fair, you masked your scent..." she said. Sesshoumaru grinned.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if you had known I was coming..."

"How sweet..." Hekele replied sarcastically, turning her head to look up at him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave her and affectionate peck on the lips, effectively surprising her once more. Hekele quirked an eyebrow when he lifted his head.

"Ok, all this affection is really starting to scare me...who are you, and where is my Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "All this anti-affection is beginning to startle me, who are you and where is _my_ Hekele?"

Hekele returned the smirk, "Jerk."

Sesshoumaru turned her around and led her to her room. He stopped at her door and nuzzled her lightly. "I love you too Hekele-chan; now get some rest so that we may kill my half-brother tomorrow morning. I have a good feeling about his breakfast."

Hekele smiled at him, "Sounds smashing...good-night Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru smiled at her as she opened her door.

"Good-night, and aishiteru Hekele-chan."

Hekele blushed and smiled back, "Aishiteru too Sesshoumaru...always."

_**I...**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me-** My god did that take forever! I kept going back and changing things around, and then I wrote more on the end, and then I re-did an entire ten paragraphs. By the time I was done I looked at the bottom of my screen and saw that I had taken up 18 pages. Now, normally I don't like writing such long one-shots, but I absolutely **_refuse_** to go back and re-write this AGAIN! So, You'll just have to settle for a long one...sorry...

**Sesshoumaru-** (walks up behind Hekele and wraps his arms around her) _I_ thought it was wonderful...

**Me-** (grins happily) Then I'm not changing a word of it!

**Kachie-** Hey guys! Hekele's in the mood to write another one-shot! (_Tokyo Mew Mew_ is on the tentative shelf for now, as she wants to wrap up this fan-fiction and then begin writing a novel of her own that she wants to publish...) So, if you can tell her who Kagura's date is, (and no it's not Hojo,) she'll write you a one-shot of your very own...but please, no more Hekele/Sesshoumaru, she feels like writing about _other_ couples right now...

**Me-** Review!


End file.
